The New Force To Reckon With
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: Nick, my fan-made character, rescues Starfire, and then she wants him to join the Titans. How will it work out?
1. Nick's Entrance

Teen Titans- The New Force To Reckon With  
  
Author's Note: Features Nick, my fan-made character. Starfire is in trouble, and Nick saves her using his very strange powers. Starfire is so grateful that she wants him to join the Teen Titans. Can the two powered heroes share a nice friendship while battling supervillians? Takes place in Nick's point of view.  
  
Chapter 1: Nick's Entrance  
  
Hi. My name is Nicholas Kelly, though most who know me call me Nick. I was born on March 16th, 1989, and my blood type is A. I love hanging out with my friends, playing volleyball, and using my special powers and skills to punish any law-breakers unfortunate enough to cross my path. I gained my powers at the age of 6. I was too young to understand the brunt of these powers then, but now I know how to control them. I live with my mother, Atsuko, my father, Ronald, and my two sisters, Sarah and Amy. Amy was born a year before I was, and Sarah another year before. Once, we nearly lost Amy on a rock climb on our last family vacation, but along with Sarah's strength, we were able to save her.   
  
And here, in Central City, is where my greatest journey started. I was on my way home from a small grocery trip that the event that started my whole ordeal began. I heard a scream. I decided to stop at home quickly before dealing with this. I disappeared via my favorite skill, the Instant Transmission, into my home. I set the groceries on the ktichen table. Amy then came in and said, "Nick! You're home!" I looked at her and said fast, "No time! Bye!" I then disappeared again. Back at the scene before, I reappeared and walked into the alleyway, where I saw two people- a guy who looked like a gangster, and a young girl backed up against the wall with a funky pinkish-red hairstyle and pure emerald green eyes. She looked scared. Then, I set my gaze on the man- he had a gun out, and was aiming it at the girl! I used Instant Transmission to sneak up on the man, and then, in one swift motion, I did a windmill kick (a spin kick) and knocked the man forward, making him drop the gun. "Who did that?" he said angrily. As he turned around, I disappeared, reappearing above him. Grabbing his cheeks, I lifted him into the air and threw him into the wall just opposite the girl. I then saw him throw some kind of knife at the girl. "Watch out!" I yelled to her. She jumped, but the blade just scratched her face. That made me mad. REALLY mad. I grabbed the man by his shirt collar and lifted him into the air. "Why are you picking on this girl?! She never did anything to you!" I yelled. After a few seconds of silence, I thought, 'Heck with this, I'd better finish the job.' And, with one swift punch along the face, I sent the man flying into the horizon.  
  
I wasn't aware of the emerald-eyed girl staring at me until I turned around to help her up. She looked even more scared than before, but I could see a little of surprise in her expression. I extended my hand out to help her up, and she took it, still surprised. "It's ok, you're safe now," I said as I put my arms around her and pulled her close, trying to relax her. It was a few seconds before she did likewise. We stood like that for a while, until I said, "Well, well, it's not everyday that you see a girl with pure emerald green eyes. What is your name, miss?" "Starfire," the girl said. "Starfire, huh? Groovy name. Why did he attack you?" I asked her. "I'm not sure. But I've heard about him! He robbed the city bank just last week! If he didn't have that gun out, I would've........" Starfire trailed off, her hands mysteriously encircled in emerald green energy, the same color as her eyes, which were now glowing a very bright green. "Whoa. You have powers like me?" I asked. "Yes. I draw my power from the sun," she said as she threw her fist forward and fired an emerald green energy ball into the sky. I followed suit, only my energy was colored yellow. "I draw my power from the moon," I said to Starfire. "Wow, we draw our powers from opposite sources, but we feel so alike!" Starfire said with glee. I looked around for a minute. Something was coming. "Be on your guard, Starfire," I said. The man I had defeated was coming back. "Ok, on the count of three, we both fire an energy blast. Ok?" I compromised. "Good idea," Starfire said, her palm already holding an energy ball. "1....." The man was getting closer. "2....." Then, the man rounded the corner, and... "3!" At that, we both hurled energy balls at him. An exact second later, the blasts struck home, sending the man flying again. "That was too easy," I said to myself.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How was it? Now, remember, this is only the beginning. Next chapter, I introduce Starfire to my family and then she tells me about the Teen Titans. See ya then!-SSJZelda4321 


	2. Enter My Family, Enter The Titans

Teen Titans- The New Force To Reckon With  
  
Note: So, SO sorry for the long wait. I've just been out of ideas. Sorry again.  
  
Chapter 2: Enter My Family, Enter The Titans  
  
I did not believe it. We had just stopped one of the city's most feared burglars, and with just two energy blasts, even! (And the fact that they were powerful has nothing to do with it.) Me and Starfire just looked into the horizon for a while, until I thought of something. "Hey, Starfire?" I asked her. She turned to face me and said, "Yes, What is your question?" My face contorted to 3 things over 10 seconds: first, I had a confused look, then I looked thoughtful, then I felt my cheeks go red. "Where are you from? There aren't many girls like you out there." She looked at me for a few seconds. I then added, "Not that that's a bad thing." She then smiled. "Ok. I am from a faraway planet called Tamaran, in the Beta Carotine quadrant. I was going to be their next princess," "So you're royalty?" I said. She continued, "I was, but then, a mafia found us and killed my father. And, I believe my sister, Blackfire, was responsible for their doings." "Oh, man, now THAT'S sibling rivalry. Please continue." "So, anyways, I was sold into slavery by a group of rebels. (Author's Note: Kraven the Hunter, you may notice that I'm using references from your stories.) By some miracle, I escaped without being seen, but they soon found me. I led them on a hyperspace chase that took us halfway across the known universe, and I lost them outside this planet you call Earth. I hid here, hoping that they would not find me here. And then, I ran into that burglar, and then I met you. So, basically, that's why I'm here on this planet." I was stunned at her short, but amazing tale. "You should stay with me and my family for a while. You must be traumatized by this whole ordeal." "I.....would love that," she said. I put my arm around her, and together, we started to walk back to my house.  
  
10 minutes later, we reached my house. "I knew there were aliens out there, but I didn't know they were all different. For all I knew, I thought all aliens were green and spoke gibberish. That's what we thought," I was talking with Starfire about things we liked, about our hobbies. "Ok, my dad's working, so Mom should be home, and Sarah and Amy are probably playing the piano. They make the best music," I explained. "Then let us go inside! I am anxious to meet your relatives!" she replied. We walked inside, and, just as I had guessed, Sarah and Amy were playing on our silver-blue piano. "Hey, girls! Nice music!" I said to them both. "Thanks," Sarah said in her usual sweet tone. "What is this beautiful piece of music named?" Starfire said, before realizing that my sisters didn't know her yet. "It's called 'An Ode To The Stars'. By the way, who's your friend?" Amy asked me. "Her name's Starfire, and, well, how do I put this- she's not from our world." "Wow, so she's an alien?" Amy asked, her eyes sparkling. I nodded my head yes. "So, where's she from, and why is she here on Earth?" Sarah asked. "Well, it's a long story," I said. I pulled up a few chairs, and me and Starfire sat down. "Ok, here's the story," I said, and I started retelling Starfire's tale.  
  
"And that's the whole story," I finished the tale 5 minutes later, with some input from Starfire during the story. "Wow," was all my sisters were able to say. "I thought she might be able to stay with us for a while, after all the crap she's been through, no offense, Star," I said. "No offense taken," she replied, still smiling. "That's fine by me," Sarah replied. "Me, too," Amy said just after Sarah finished. "Hey, may I play this music-making device with you two? I can add to this beautiful song!" Starfire asked. "Be our guest," said Amy. She sat down on the seat, which was big enough to hold 5, and the three started playing again. It was beautiful: the three were playing a beautiful song, which Amy had told me when they first started composing this piece represented the fact that there is intelligent life out there in this thing we call the universe. When they stopped, they could tell that I was surprised. "Nice song, girls!" I said. "Thanks!" Sarah said. "You don't know how long we've been trying to make this," Amy said. "Let me guess, 6 months?" I said, a smile crossing my face. "Whoa! How did you know?!" Amy asked, very surprised. "Oh, I have my ways," I said before turning back to Starfire. "So, are you staying with anyone, Star?" I asked. "Well, I am, truthfully. They are known as the Teen Titans," she said. At that, my eyes became as wide as saucers. "The Teen Titans?!" I exclaimed. Then, Sarah and Amy stopped playing abruptly, turned around, and THEIR eyes became as wide as saucers, too. "The Teen Titans?!" they both exclaimed in unison. "Yes, they are very kind to me. They are my friends as well. Robin is usually quiet, but he is ready for anything. Cyborg is very helpful, despite the fact that he can not cook very well. Raven is almost always quiet, but there was one time where she got us in one of her jokes. I know that they are, how do you Earth people say it, very far and few in between. And, then, there is Beast Boy. He is very funny, and he can not beat Robin or Cyborg's high score on F-Zero." "Aw, man, I love that game!" I said. "Maybe I should introduce you to them someday," Starfire said. "That would be great!" I answered.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, next chapter is about my meeting with the Teen Titans! And, amazingly, Starfire wants me to join! This one'll be up on the weekend, I promise!-SuperSaiyanZelda4321 


End file.
